


Sun, Sand and Surf

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Really this location is far too sunny for Rei himself to enjoy but slipping it into their itinerary had been a no brainer once he considered how long it would have been since Kaoru last had the opportunity to get on a surfboard. Though it’s not all bad for him. The hotter weather and beachfront location mean a lot of bare skin on Kaoru’s part; sun kissed with lean muscles on display and as his shorts fall a little lower, a clear tan line comes into view. The eye candy almost makes up for just how much he’s dying.





	Sun, Sand and Surf

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say this is set in the year following the normal canon timeline. Rei said he had plans to travel with Kaoru? So here they are, travelling. If you are an anime only fan/dont keep up with events, Kaoru starts to call Rei, Rei-kun after graduation with the intention of at somepoint completely dropping the honorific

“Tell Kaoru-san I said hi~” Laced with cheekiness, he can just imagine the smug expression on Ritsu’s face as he speaks. “You should put him on the phone next time~ I’m sick of talking to you Anija, I wanna hear Kaoru-san’s sexy voice~”

And exactly on queue come his well practiced pathetic cries answer his brother’s teasing. These days there’s no real malice behind Ritsu’s words. Banter between the two of them is far more light hearted and good natured than the cutting remarks Rei used to be on the receiving end of. Time can’t heal everything but as far as the brother’s relationship goes, it’s gone a long way to patching things up. Now if only Ritsu would stop joking about being into his boyfriend.

“Ritsu my sweet, please have mercy.” From where Kaoru stands on the balcony he can hear a short laugh. Over the time the two of them have been travelling together, he’s gotten very used to this routine. “Don’t you love your dear older brother?”

A non-committal hum makes its way over the line.

“Ritsu...?”

“Maybe.” He knows it’s as good as he’s going to get for now. “Ah~ would you look at the time, Maa-kun should’ve just finished with practice so I’m gunna go catch him before he can get to his house. Bye Anija, tell Kaoru-san I love him~”

And just like that the call drops. As he places his phone on the coffee table he shakes his head at how he’s been denied a proper farewell yet again. Despite that a smile still sneaks through, Ritsu really is cute even when he’s being a brat at his expense. The fact he’s willing to have these daily calls with him as he travels is a sign enough of his love for him, he doesn’t need to hear it in words even if that really would be nice every once in a while.

“He’s teasing you again?” Amusement clear in his voice, Kaoru calls out from his spot against the railing.

“He asked me to tell you he loves you.” Ah he is still so cruel to his loving older brother. “He’s being so horrible to me Kaoru-kun, I didn’t raise him to be like this. Come in here and comfort me~”

“You’re just playing into the palm of his hand Rei-kun.” Despite telling him off for his decidedly pathetic behaviour, Kaoru turns to face him. “In a few minutes he’ll send me a message asking just how much you cried.”

As he moves to join him inside, the setting sun behind Kaoru casts him in a heavenly glow. Really this location is far too sunny for Rei himself to enjoy but slipping it into their itinerary had been a no brainer once he considered how long it would have been since Kaoru had had the opportunity to get on a surfboard. Though it’s not all bad for him. The hotter weather and beachfront location mean a lot of bare skin on Kaoru’s part; sun kissed with lean muscles on display and as his shorts fall a little lower, a clear tan line comes into view. The eye candy almost makes up for just how much he’s dying. Many of the places they’re travelling are firsts for the both of them and while there’s a more professional aspect to many of the locations they’re visiting, it’s nice to enjoy a bit of freedom before they properly knuckle down and focus on their careers.

“He’s so mean to me Kaoru-kun~” Playing up the act he milks it for all it’s worth. “You’ll make me feel better right? Come and embrace this old man, make me feel loved.”

What he’s done to deserve someone as good as Kaoru he’ll never know. He’s as bright as the sun that he loves to bathe in and has love more vast than the ocean itself. It had taken a while for him to come to terms with his feelings and they’d had some rocky patches due to his insecurity over them but getting through that has only made them stronger. He’s proud of him, Kaoru has come so far and really embraced his who he is without fronts or freak outs. He highly doubts a year ago Kaoru would have ever imagined he’d be sharing a king size bed in an apartment on the Gold Coast with Rei. Time has not only helped Rei reconcile with Ritsu but it’s helped Kaoru to discover and come to terms with himself too.

Rei’s not been without growth himself. He’s becoming someone who he can perhaps be proud to be for reasons other than his musical genius. Being human, something that for so long had seemed unattainable to him, is starting to feel a little normal. There’s so much more to life than stretching yourself for the sake of others until you wear too thin and break. Trying to keep his family appeased, school and the war, advising people, trying to help Ritsu, looking good in the public eye... No matter how hard he tried, it was all too much for one person. Living life for himself is important too. He’s no longer just a weed in an untended to garden, letting the flowers around him use the nutrients from his soil to grow and bloom while he remains stagnant and wilted.

“I will.” Kaoru’s phone joins his on the coffee table, bringing him back to the present as he closes the gap between them. “Don’t you worry Rei-kun. Seriously what am I going to do with you?”

“Love me, that’s what you’ll do.” It’s cheesy and a little forced but draws a gentle laugh from Kaoru regardless.

“Oh will I~?” That’s flirting, that’s definitely flirting. Laced with a teasing tone and accompanied with a cheeky wink. He would have been fine with some simple cuddling until this point but he can see things going in a very different direction now and perhaps that’s just what he needs. “I dunno Rei-kun, now I don’t really know if I want to-”

Long arms reach out, a smirk crossing Rei’s lips as he pulls Kaoru down onto the couch with him. All it had taken was that one line. Sometimes it’s a small as a look they share before one of them is pushing the other against the nearest wall and finding his lips with a fierce kiss. It takes very, very little for a spark between them to ignite into blazing lust.

“It’s up to you after all but,” A finger traces Kaoru’s jawline, their eyes meeting in a gaze that conveys their need far more explicitly than their teasing exchanges. “Would you really let a poor old man like myself go without fulfilment?”

There’s a laugh, genuine and adorable as Kaoru can’t hold a straight face in response to his terrible pleading. Seeing Kaoru like this makes his heart flutter in a way that at one point he’d thought perhaps he was incapable of. This sweetheart of a man has him bad, with his sunshine smile and his warm, caring soul. Rei really doesn’t know how he captured his heart in return but somehow he did. Somehow this once deeply closeted man is leaning in towards him, eyes falling shut as he closes the distance between their lips.

His lips are always soft, even when many of his days lately have been spent in the harsh surf and sun. Even at his laziest, Kaoru’s always taken care of his appearance and it’s inspired a change in Rei as well; no longer does he just let his hair hang limp or his eye bags go unconcealed. It does feel good to once more have the motivation to run a little product through his hair and to bother with at least a semblance of a skin care routine.

Kaoru’s soft lips and deep, loving style of kissing contrasts greatly with Rei’s own style; more forceful and dominating. The warmth of his mouth as his tongue pushes past his lips and the hand cupping Rei’s cheek tell of almost as much experience as Rei himself has but it’s still so obvious that Kaoru gained his in a much different way. Even now he’s not yet managed to break the habit of kissing Rei as tenderly as he would one of the many girls he’s been with. There’s little of the fierce need that Rei himself had learnt to kiss with, the teeth tugging at his lips and the power behind kisses being just a little too much to be completely enjoyable. That really is for the best because Rei hadn’t been the most cautious in choosing his partners nor doing what was best for himself but as he pulls on Kaoru’s lip with a fang and hears a shaky gasp in response, he’s glad for one thing about his messy younger years. He knows exactly how far to take it so that it still feels good without pushing things too far.

“Rei.” The name breathed against his lips is heavy with both desire. Kaoru’s still attempting to get used to dropping the honorific in everyday conversation but when they’re together like this, he never seems to have any issue.

Below them the couch shifts, a leg is thrown over his thighs and a flash of heat assaults him as Kaoru leans back in, his body pressing flush against his as their lips meet once more. He can feel the need radiating off him as he mimics the rougher, more desperate kisses Rei’s giving. Hot under his fingers, Kaoru’s back muscles flex and tighten as his body starts to move against his. There’s little between them, only the thin layers of Rei’s t-shirts and the lightweight fabric of their shorts. Warmth easily passes from Kaoru’s chest to his and as his hips start to roll in time with their lips, that’s soon not the only place transferring heat between them.

Moans start to intercept their breathy gasps as the need to feel each other’s arousal deepens. Grinding back up against Kaoru’s movements, there’s no disguising the way his cock twitches and stiffens at the contact. He’s so honest about what his body wants now, not remotely ashamed of showing off just how much Rei gets him going. It’s a far cry from where he’d been this time a year ago. Knowing he’s so comfortable, so willing and easy for him sparks arousal in Rei like nothing else, the fire burning within him spurring him on. Fingers slide down his back, scratching at the skin as they approach his waistband before grabbing onto that firm ass, pulling him down into him, rutting against him with a raw need.

He’s far from the only one enjoying the more intense, hungry movements. Kaoru’s hands slide between them, pushing at his shirts, intent on removing one of the barriers between their skin. Rei can’t object to that. He wants to feel him, all of him against him. It does mean letting go of Kaoru’s ass which is honestly does make him a little reluctant to lift his arms and let Kaoru strip him but he knows that soon he’s going to have the chance to do far more than just have his hands on it. Kaoru’s penchant for taking his cock doesn’t exactly surprise him but given the hang ups Kaoru had initially about bottoming for him, he’s proud of him for being such a slut for it now.

As the sound of fabric hitting the floor reaches their ears it’s like the heat is turned up another notch entirely. Suddenly his shorts feel all the more suffocating, the feeling of Kaoru’s bare chest against his fulfils his desire partially but it’s not enough, he needs to be laid bare for him, writhing and squirming against the mattress as he pounds into that tight heat.

“Bed, now.” Kaoru’s voice is low and the words are almost groaned out.

There’s one last kiss, lingering and deep before he pushes back, lips parted and swollen as he attempts to get a hold on his breath. Despite how desperate he is to feel his body against his again and to finally get those board shorts off where they hang dangerously low on his hips, Rei has to take the time to drink in just how much hotter Kaoru is when he’s desperately turned on and hard. Not that Kaoru is ever unattractive in his eyes but turning his gaze from his lust clouded eyes, to the hard nipples decorating his chest, then to how his cock strains against the confines of his shorts, he can’t help but lick his lips. This meal is all his and he’s going to enjoy it to his fullest.

Despite their accommodation only having one bedroom, the journey from the couch to the bed feels agonisingly long. His hands reach out again, body pressing against Kaoru’s back as they stumble to their location with Rei’s fingers pinching at nipples and his cock pressed flush against where it longs to be. He can’t keep his hands off him, who would be able to, Kaoru certainly isn’t much better at controlling himself, especially after a couple of drinks too many on a club dance floor.

“You want it bad don’t you?” Lips pressed against his ear he whispers with unconcealed desire. “Kaoru-kun, you’re desperate aren’t you?”

A shaky moan comes in response, Kaoru’s body shaking slightly, pressing tighter against Rei.

“That isn’t an answer, are young people really so rude these days?” Ah he didn’t quite mean to keep up the old man talk there and it’s probably a little ridiculous to have said that but regardless, he’s sure Kaoru won’t mind. Often times the strangest and most outlandish things will have him moaning. “Perhaps I’ll keep it to myself then, make you watch as I pleasure myself, leaving you to desperately try fill yourself with your fingers. They can’t compare can they?”

Still no verbal response. Finally their destination is in view, finally this awkward way of walking as they bother refuse to fully part will be replaced by movements far more coherent and satisfying.

His lips part again, more filth on the tip of his tongue as Kaoru pulls out of his embrace.

Hands are on his hips, the room whirling around him as he moves according to Kaoru’s wishes. He doesn’t stand a change really, he may be energised by arousal and the setting sun but Kaoru still has an upper hand for now. Mattress springs creak beneath him as his back falls against the duvet and as he blinks away the surprise at the motion that’s clouding his mind, a raised eyebrow and an amused expression come into view.

“Really Rei?” Despite how done with him Kaoru sounds, his fingers still reach for the laces at the top of his shorts. “Young people? Dude. Not sexy.”

It’s embarrassing to hear Kaoru shut down his dirty talk but he can’t let himself be too disheartened. Not as Kaoru’s getting his pants undone in front of him, pushing them down his hips to reveal that he hasn’t bothered putting anyone on under them since he returned from the beach. Standing proud his cock certainly hasn’t been discouraged despite his cruel words. There’s probably little he could say at this point to actually turn him off. He considers whining, seeing if Kaoru would prefer to shut him up with his mouth or his cock but watching him take his dick in his hand, pushing down his foreskin as he pumps the length to reveal a shining head wet with precum, the idea of that quickly leaves his mind. The need to have Kaoru on the bed with him immediately replaces it instead.

Reaching up towards him Kaoru obliges, sinking the mattress further down as he climbs on top of him once more. He feels far too over dressed with Kaoru full naked above him, pressing down to grind his bare cock against Rei’s still clothed one in a way that’s bound to leave a wet mark on the front of his shorts. While his true character may be far from the persona he tried to live while at school, there’s one thing about Kaoru that’s remained consistent, he truly is irresistible.

Lips against his neck, Rei shivers as a soft kiss is pressed against the skin. Usually it’s him going for the neck, leaving dark hickeys that Kaoru’s covering with make up for days following but this is different, not only is Kaoru not set on marking him, he doesn’t even seem that intent on kissing him. Kisses quickly making their way up to Rei’s ear they halt, leaving Rei now the one raising an eyebrow.

“You were right before though,” From the shaky inhale of breath Kaoru gives, he’s unsure if he’s doing it out of arousal at what he’s about to say or nerves about whatever the words are about to be. “I really do want your cock.”

Those words sent the heat of the room soaring. Swallowing thickly at Kaoru’s brazen words he can’t help but lean up to capture his lips, conveying how completely and utterly lewd hearing that sentence from him was without words himself. Hands between them roam, Rei’s finding nipples once more while Kaoru’s fingers drag over his stomach, pressure against his skin telling of just how desperate he is.

“Fuck, Rei.”

He looks reluctant to kneel back up and away from his lips but that expression soon changes as now with two free hands, he can work on getting Rei’s own shorts off. Biting his lip Rei does his best not to draw blood with his sharp fangs as every brush of Kaoru’s fingers against his skin sends electricity coursing through him. He’s quick, and to the point with his motions but every now and then there’s a finger tip that lightly drags its way down his happy trail or hands grabbing a bit more thigh than necessary as he helps to pull his shorts, then boxers off his hips. Those little touches are so brief but tell so much of just how much he has to look forward to. The anticipation only grows as Kaoru tucks his hair behind his ears and settles between his thighs.

To say Kaoru used to be reluctant to have a dick in his mouth is a bit of an understatement. It had taken a few months for him to finally admit to Rei that he wanted to give it a go too. Not that he held that against him of course, but comparing that to how eagerly he takes his cock in his hand now, eyes shining with arousal as he flicks his tongue out to dart over the head, he’s a completely different man.

A low moan is pulled from him as Kaoru seals his lips around his tip. He’s cheeky, perhaps overly so, as his eye’s meet with Rei’s, a wink given before he slowly sinks down, showing off just how much skill he now has at taking him. It’s no easy feat, he doesn’t exactly want to brag in this moment but he knows he’s far more than a mouthful. Kaoru’s the one who should have bragging rights here, drawing yet another salacious sound from him as he manages his full length down his throat.

Kaoru’s mouth is pure sin, each bob of his head and flick of his tongue drives Rei wild. He’d been such a fast learner and it’s a testament to his teaching skills how easily Kaoru has his head falling back into the pillows and depraved moans escaping his lips. Eyes unable to focus properly he reaches down blindly, fingers dragging through that bleached blonde hair, tangling in it. Kaoru doesn’t need encouragement to take him but it helps him to feel grounded and in the case Kaoru is a little more eager than he anticipates, will allow him to pull him off before he’s spilling down his throat.

Ah, that is a rather good point though. With just how talented he is and how the pleasure crashing through Rei’s body is starting to build, they should perhaps get on with things. Kaoru’s mouth is absolutely lovely but he’s after a different prize. One that as his blinks his eyes back into use, is swaying so temptingly as Kaoru works to please him. Just as he’s a lot for someone’s mouth, it takes a while for Kaoru to work himself up to fitting such a length in his ass, the sooner that starts, the sooner he can be buried deep inside. Reaching for where he believes they left the bottle after last night’s escapades, he fumbles slightly in the sheets, it’s all together rather distracting to have your cock being so lovingly tended to when you’re trying to remember which side of the bed you threw the lube to while in a hurry to get down to business.

“Kaoru-kun, you wouldn’t happen to know where the lube, is?” His voice is husky and low and from the way Kaoru looks up at him as he pulls off his cock, he’d find him saying absolutely anything hot as long as it was in that tone of voice.

“Somewhere near the pillows on the right I think?” Catching in his throat as he speaks, the effect Rei’s dick has already had on his throat it clear. When they start full time work as idols they’ll have to be careful about that. That’s such a shame. “Your right, not mine.”

Along with formed plastic his hand lands upon a wrapped condom, something he strongly considers not grabbing but given they have intentions to go out later, it’s probably a wise idea. Despite the fact that asides from that reasoning he’d rather not, he closes his fingers around the condom too. Fingers grab for the lube almost as soon as Rei’s hand is back in sight. He must have been suffering so much without stimulation himself as he sucked him off. Rei’s certain that as Kaoru coats his fingers in lube and swallows thickly looking at them, he’s not only eager to have them inside him because it means he’ll have Rei’s cock replacing them soon. Kaoru is quite the selfless lover but he has his limits and from how loudly he sighs as his hand disappears behind him, Rei’s fairly sure he’s been neglecting himself a little too much this time around. Usually fingers alone at such an awkward angle wouldn’t have him quite this responsive.

“You were really desperate weren’t you?” He doesn’t care one bit that Kaoru’s face is buried in his thigh rather than his mouth on his cock again, what matters is that he hears more of those beautiful sounds pouring from Kaoru’s lips. “Take your time, I’ll last.”

A particularly loud groan, followed by Kaoru’s hips bucking back against his hand sees Rei’s cock throbbing with arousal. He’ll be patient, let Kaoru make sure he’s well prepared but he can’t deny just how much seeing him so lewdly fucking himself turns him on. Hand sliding down his body he hisses quietly as it wraps around his dick, squeezing the base and licking his lips before starting to work himself in time with Kaoru’s fingers. Aided by Kaoru’s saliva it moves easily, the lewd, wet sounds joining the already explicit mix. Letting his eyes fall shut and immersing himself in those noises he can almost imagine he’s inside him already. Almost, because his hand will never compare to just how great that ass feels.

Reactions become muffled as warmth meets his inner thigh, Kaoru sucking kisses into the pale skin. These will definitely leave marks, joining the others both fading and bright on his skin. Unlike Kaoru, Rei doesn’t have to worry about concealing such marks here, not being one for the sun, no one else will see.

Hand dropping from his dick he opens his eyes once more, drinking in just how good Kaoru looks with his ass in the air. He doesn’t know if he can handle seeing that again with his hand on himself. He wants to make the time he’s inside him last, fucking him until they’re both exhausted and spent. Fingers once more thread through Kaoru’s hair, drawing down the back of his neck before circling under his chin. He wants to see his face, memorise how his expression looks clouded with pleasure because with how he’s wanting him, soon that handsome face will be against the pillows as he pounds into him from behind.

“You suit this, Kaoru-kun.” A stuttered breath leaves Kaoru’s lips, his eyes rolling back as his fingers hit something good. “But you’ll suit it even more once I’m inside you. Do let me know when you’re ready, I am getting rather eager to replace those fingers of yours.”

“I’ll be fine now, just go slow.” His voice is laboured, slow as he makes a point of showing that he’s had three fingers inside himself. “I need to be able to walk tomorrow.”

Smirking he lets Kaoru’s chin drop. He doesn’t need to be told to go slow, it’s always so gorgeously warm as he sinks inside that he wants to savour the moment. Those last few seconds before the beast within his human disguise breaks forth and all ability to hold back is gone. Kaoru being able to handle a creature like himself is commendable to say the least.

Tearing open the condom packet he sets about rolling it on before taking the lube from where Kaoru left it. Being sure to coat his length liberally, it’s as much because it’s needed as it is because Kaoru can never stop staring as he prepares it for him. He’s so insatiable, so honest and earnestly craving his dick. The way he licks his lips is lips and runs his fingers through his already sweat damp fringe as he watches are sights worth more than any material value. He can’t deny him what he wants and he’s going to give it to him hard.

“On your knees, Kaoru-kun. I want you from behind.” Ah, that little sound that catches in Kaoru’s throat at the suggestion is beautiful.

His thighs shake slightly as he presents himself for him, hole slick with lube, back arched ever so obscenely to a practiced angle for him to enter. Gripping his cock with one hand, he drags it slowly down his ass, teasing him ever so slightly before pressing in the tip. No matter how relaxed and prepared he is, Kaoru’s always so tight, stiflingly so. It’s just what he wants but it’s also so much to press in slowly and feel himself engulfed in that heat. If it’s a lot for him he knows it’s even more for Kaoru to come to terms with. Rei’s taken some sizeable men in his life himself, he can imagine just how it must feel for him. So huge but so good as he fills him beyond capacity. Groaning low as he pushes in further, both his hands find their way to Kaoru’s hips, steadying both of them for what’s to come.

There’s a need to breathe as his hips close flush against Kaoru’s ass. Deep, slightly ragged breaths as he processes how good it feels to be completely inside him. Below him Kaoru’s coping in much the same way, body shuddering as he gets used to his girth and fingers gripping at the pillow he’s pulled under his head. Eyes focus on a drip of sweat running down his spine, approaching the lean muscles of his upper back, so defined and slowly starting to release tension as he grows used to Rei’s dick.

“Move.” He didn’t need to hear the word, not with how he can feel Kaoru’s body melting under him, relaxing at last despite how stuffed full he is. Regardless, it is always nice to hear it, muffled and mumbled against the pillow as it may be.

Carefully, perhaps too much so, he pulls back, the slick friction against his dick already driving him wild. He can feels his muscles twitching, cheering him on to go faster and harder as they struggle with the slow, teasing pace of fucking into Kaoru. While teasing for himself he knows it’s needed, he can’t just slam into him right away, not with his size, not if he wants Kaoru to be able to sit down tomorrow. Oh he can still have his fun though, adjusting Kaoru’s hips slightly he pushes back in again, aiming for somewhere very, specific. Even at his slow pace a gorgeous moan sings out of Kaoru as the head of his cock pushes over his prostate. It’s just a taste of what’s to come.

“Fuck, more Rei.” It’s desperate and completely raw, primal.

Lust clouds both their better judgement it seems as he increases his speed recklessly. He knows he’ll soon be beyond holding back as he thrusts in deep, revelling in the wave of heightened pleasure that courses through him with their increasing pace. The air conditioning is useless against the heat they’re creating, sweat dripping down both their bodies as his new pace continues, each thrust harder and deeper than the last. He’s determined to keep precise despite how enthusiastic he may now be. Kaoru’s pleasure is just as important as his own, ensuring to adjust his angle and keep in mind exactly where to aim to make him scream is at the forefront of his mind. It’s pointless if they’re not each as caught in this web of pleasure as the other.

It doesn’t take much to get the reactions he wants though. Accompanying each slap of his hips against Kaoru’s ass is a gasp, grunt of pleasure or moan. His hips fuck back against him as much as they can with the strong grip on them, only encouraging him to go harder, faster. Kaoru is resilient, loves it when Rei gets caught in the passion of the moment and fucks him like it’s all they were made to do. Skin is soft under his fingers, giving in to the nails on his hips like butter, he knows this will leave bruises and cuts but from the way Kaoru’s only words are babbled pleads for more, he knows it’s what he wants. Kaoru can always wear his shorts higher tomorrow anyway, perhaps wear a shirt. Rei doesn’t quite know the beach goers culture here regarding extra layers but he certainly will fit in just fine once he’s riding the waves again.

A hand reaches forwards, tangling through his hair as his body falls against his. Hips keeping up their pace they snap into him with consistent rhythm as he pushes aside Kaoru’s longer strands and his lips find the salty skin. Sea salt and sweat combine, leaving a taste that no matter where in the world they may be, can only belong to Kaoru. Slowly licking a stripe over the hot skin he savours it before his lips attach themselves instead. His fangs, sharp and ever hungry drag over the skin, enough to mark it without breaking it as he sucks in a deep mark. This will be disappointingly easy to hide under his hair but all it will take is brushing it aside to see the reminder that he’s his.

“Kaoru-kun.” Is voice is raspy, gasping as pleasure tries to win out above his ability to speak coherently. “Roll over, I want to see you.”

Pulling out is almost painful with just how much he wants to remain deep inside that incredible ass. The urge to see his delicious expressions wins out though, Rei’s hands shaking as he helps to pull him into position and part his legs. Kaoru’s breathing is ragged, muscles tightening and tensing to beautiful levels of definition as he attempts to catch his breath before it’s stolen from him once more.

Reaching out he lets him have that moment, tracing down between his pecs and over his abs, enjoying the firmness beneath his fingers. Kaoru’s body is built for movement and balance, surfing and dance shaping it into a masterpiece. As he brings his hand closer he ghosts over his dick, watching how it twitches at the hint of contact, almost considering giving it that properly before bringing his hand further down. Feeling a toned thigh under his hand, he pushes up, wrapping it around his hip before settling into position.

Meeting Kaoru’s eyes he gives a hungry smile and gets one in return. Bangs plastered to his face and cheeks heavily flushed, Kaoru’s smile looks far less predatory than he assumes his own does but in this situation that makes sense. He’s a vampire looming over his prey after all, enjoying just how hot of a man he’s captured before he fulfils his needs. Speaking of fulfilment, neither of them are getting too much of that as he thinks in metaphors and admires Kaoru’s handsome features, there’s an ass starting to grind against his cock, eager and ready for him and Rei is starting to feel awfully neglected.

Once more feeling that tightness swallow him he hears his voice catch and moan as his eyes roll back. It feels so, so good to be back inside him and even better to hear Kaoru’s voice joining his as he’s once more filled completely. With no need to adjust this time he doesn’t hold back at all, answering to both their needs with powerful thrusts. Pleasure contorts Kaoru’s body and face, his back arching and mouth falling open in response to Rei’s movements. He has more room here to rock his hips up against Rei and fuck him back, pulling him inside deeper and faster. It’s driving him wild, the suddenly extra assault of pleasure as Kaoru reminds him that even if he prefers to bottom, to imply that he’s inactive in bed would be an insult.

The atmosphere of the room is enough to get drunk on, the sounds and sights mingling with the smell of sex in the air to create something grossly erotic. That’s an apt description for the two of them right now as well, both moving in time to a demanding and desperate beat. Starting to build steadily, ecstasy is in sight, the intoxicating pull only upping the ante more. Hand slipping between them he gropes blindly for Kaoru’s cock. There’s a smirk of realisation on Kaoru’s face before his lips part in a moan as Rei’s hand sets to work. He’s getting closer and closer to his climax and he wants to ensure that Kaoru too, is nearing the height of his pleasure.

Wrist struggling to move between them in time with his hips, he gives up on rhythm, putting his all into fucking Kaoru as hard and accurately as possible and giving some decent stimulation to his dick as his body barely keeps him back from his own orgasm. Kaoru is definitely close too. From the sounds he makes, loud shameless moans and the expression on his face as his head tilts back into the pillows, it should only take a little more.

A little more is so much for Rei to hold out for. His hips stutter, faltering before thrusting in deep as he cums, his orgasm wiping anything from his mind. Elated and fuzzy, he tries to both savour it and bring himself back to reality. His hand is still working at Kaoru’s cock, Kaoru’s hips still grind on his dick. The movements he makes are only drawing out Rei’s pleasure, taking him further and further from being present but he’s pretty sure he’s still doing a decent job, pretty sure Kaoru is still climbing closer to his goal.

A broken moan reaches his ears and warmth hits his chest. Blinking rapidly his eyes regain focus just in time to catch Kaoru’s face at the height of his pleasure, eyes rolled back and mouth dropping open ever so indecently, it’s a sight well worth changing positions for. A quiet groan leaves him as Kaoru continues to rock back onto his cock as he rides out his orgasm, cum splashing across them both with obscene heat. It’s almost too much, starting to over stimulate him by the time Kaoru finally falls back flat against the mattress, letting Rei slide out of him as he does.

As his eyes follow over the mess that Kaoru’s become, they end up settling on his own dick, still wrapped in latex and only just starting to soften. Well, Kaoru could always be more of a mess, he does look ever so stunning covered in cum. Careful not to let anything spill he slowly works it off. They’re both going to have to shower anyway and compared to some of the things they’ve done, this is nothing.

He gets a surprised sound followed by a shaky intake of breath as he watches the contents of the condom spill over Kaoru’s abs, mixing with his own release so lewdly as it drips over his skin. Dragging it up his chest as he ensures nothing’s gone to waste he receives another hitched breath from Kaoru. So spent but still able to get off on this, oh how honest Kaoru is these days.

“You’re so gross Rei-kun.” Arousal is clear in his voice but so is amusement, fingers coming up to drag through the mess covering him. Taking the condom from Rei he makes a point of letting the last drop fall onto his tongue before throwing it to the already ruined sheets.

“Ah but you are the one getting off on this are you not?” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t too. The twists of arousal are so pointless so soon but he knows that given a while to recuperate, he’ll be more surprised if he doesn’t end up hard again. “Kaoru-kun is so depraved.”

A wet hand comes to his cheek, staining him in their mess too as Kaoru pulls him in for a kiss. Despite the lewdness of being able to taste himself on his tongue, he lets it remain tender and slow, savouring the moment rather than trying to turn up the heat once more. Both of them need some time to recover, no matter just how erotic the atmosphere still may be.

It’s natural to slot in behind Kaoru when their lips part, not caring that as his arm slides through the mess of his abs as he embraces him, he’s only dirtying the bedding further. That’s normal for them, he honestly does feel a little bad for the cleaners as they travel for having to put up with just how little regard the have for remaining tidy or hiding the evidence of what they’ve been doing. They’re young and Kaoru’s only recently stopped struggling to admit what he really wants. They’re taking this chance to live out that young love dream while also dealing with two incredibly healthy libidos.

For a while there’s only the sounds of their breathing and the faint hum of the air conditioning trying to even out the temperature of the room once more. It’s comforting and calming. Not everything between them has to be action and arousal. It’s nice to share moments like this as well.

“You still wanna go out later?” Rolling over to face him, Kaoru slides an arm around Rei’s waist in return.

“Will I end up carrying you home again?” Low blow, but Kaoru had drunk far more than he should have the last couple of times they’d hit up bars and clubs. In his defence unlike Rei he hadn’t already spent months in countries where he’s above the drinking age before they’d begun their world tour, nor had he been one to drink to excess while underage but he can’t really help teasing him a little. “Not that I mind too much, after all night is my kingdom and the darkness fuels me but I would like to at least have you recall the end of the night in the morning.”

“Hey!” Kaoru’s arm swiftly leaves his waist to give him a shove. “Just because I didn’t used to get wasted at a live house that _someone_ had to look after.”

“And I have apologized for vomitting in the dressing room that one time on many occasions Kaoru-kun. It is one of my greatest shames.” It isn’t really. While he shouldn’t have let himself get so carried away he was young and inexperienced he has far greater regrets. Besides, it wasn’t even that often that he even found the time to join the older band men in drinking after the live house had closed. Life had been hectic back then, it had been a rare moment that he had the chance to properly act the part of the teenage rebel he’d appeared to be. “However if I recall rightly, you used to utilise the backrooms to sneak off with older women while you were supposed to be looking after the area, did you not?”

It feels like they’re talking about things that happened decades ago, not mere years. It’s incredible how much they’ve both grown in such a short amount of time.

“Fine, but I always cleaned up after myself you know~ Most of the time, think the cleaning dude once found a used condom but one time out of like a hundred times isn’t bad.” Returning to his waist, Kaoru’s arm seems to settle for good this time. “We’re just as bad as each other aren’t we?”

“Oh no, I’m far worse.” He genuinely means it, in more ways than just how bad his teenage rebellion had been. Rather than focusing on that though and letting his own failings and regrets ruin a nice moment, he settles for pulling Kaoru in closer. If the conversation can continue past this, hopefully he’ll be able to stop himself from starting to dwell on things.

“You are, you’re terrible~” A kiss is pressed to his lips, soft and loving. Kaoru can likely tell he needed it, that his mind is trying to wander. “Who would have thought we’d end up like this, huh?”

“Well-” Oh where does he start, there’s a lot that had been clear to him from very early on that always makes Kaoru’s ears red when he brings it up.

“Okay okay, noooope I take that question back!” Laughter spills past his lips as he frantically tries to hush the coming evidence. “You’re definitely the worst. You should be being nice to me, I think you actually broke the skin, that’s gunna sting if it’s not closed up by tomorrow. Rei-kun’s so mean~”

He likely has with how hard he was gripping his hips and if it wasn’t for the fact Kaoru has very much established that he’s okay with it, he’d feel guilt. Human bodies are so frail.

“Ah I am sorry Kaoru-kun.” And idea sparks a sly smile, stretching slowly across his face. “Shall I kiss it better? A kiss from a vampire isn’t known to have healing properties but it may still be worth a try.”

Eyes drawing down towards his intended direction he can’t help but lick his lips. Surely they’ve laid about long enough for Kaoru to be almost ready for a round two.

“Just warning you that if your head goes anywhere near down there, it’s not getting up again for at least another ten minutes.” Despite warning Rei, Kaoru moves to let him slide down the bed.

After taking a moment to admire the evidence of their first round, his eyes flick back up to meet with Kaoru’s.

“Oh don’t worry about that Kaoru-kun, that was always my plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a reikao from me without niche kinks or set in a niche au!
> 
> I chose Australia because I needed somewhere I had been to with good surf and a drinking age of 18 that wasn't my own country so lol, Aussie was the only place that fitted the bill.


End file.
